The present invention relates to a container assembly including a vent. Specifically, the container assembly includes a pouch which holds a material having a liquid or gel-like consistency, a closure, and a spout. When the pouch and spout are sealed together, cavities are formed between the external surface of the spout and the inner surfaces of the sidewalls of the pouch. One or both of the spout and pouch include one or more vents that allows for fluid communication between cavities and the outside of the pouch.